Bowl Full of Optimism
by Just That Girl
Summary: For now, I will remain the annoying “kid” who’s full of sarcastic remarks, the teenager who befriended the bloodsuckers, the ruggedly attractive boy-of-optimism, and the little wolf who just won’t shut up. SETH'S RAMBLE. Oneshot.


**A/N: After reading Breaking Dawn, and the small tid-bits of him in Eclipse I absolutely loved the character Seth Clearwater. He's just our scruffy little bowl of optimism! So, this little one-shot is dedicated to my favorite character. Oh, but beware—it's my attempt at a teenage boy's mind. Reviews would be quite preferable. (More than preferable, they're what keep me going.) This could turn in to a chapter-fic if people enjoy it. I atleast hope you get a kick out of it.**

**Takes place in-between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. **

**Disclaimer: The same as always.**

_Seth's POV (obviously) _

Why do the others despise vampires so much? Or, at least, why the Cullen's? It makes no sense. I get great food from Miss Esme, the girls are just plain hot, Edward and his brothers play sports and rough-around with me, Carlisle sews me up when they win; what's not to love? Okay, the stench _is _a bit unbearable, but that leaves no reason to hate them as much as they claim to.

Jacob is the closest, other than me, to pal up with them. Just not Edward—and I see why; stupid werewolf mind-communication. Although, I personally love Edward; as a brother of course, I'm not a freaking homosexual. Edward, being a vampire and all, is probably the most understanding of the werewolves. Well, since, he can kind of read our minds and stuff like that. It's an awesome trick when we're hanging out, because then I don't have to ask for stuff out loud, but it's not fair when we're playing sports, however. (Unless we're on the same team—we kick Emmett's ass!)

Also, I am totally jealous of their abilities! Not just the special ones like Alice and Edward's, but the freakishly fast speed, the rock-hard abs, and even the incredibly sharp skill for scents. God, if I had those I could impress any girl. Especially vampire girls. Man, I wish I was a vampire. Well, except for the fact that I would be…not…living. But, oh well. Not that werewolves aren't any fun, because they so are—especially when we get to fight each other.

I can knock down the others—well, except Jacob and Sam, but that's just plain obvious—and win almost every time! Stupid Paul, he may be older but I'm totally a better fighter! I could smolder anyone in a heartbeat. He attacks me a lot, if you're wondering. One time he even fought me because I teased about Rachel, Jacob's sister. I mean, what's _that _all about? Rachel's fair game, right? Paul has serious problems.

Anyway, I do like phasing; I just don't like the feeling. Or the idea of it! I mean, turning my ruggedly handsome self into a scraggily werewolf—not exactly my style. Once I get to the werewolf part, I do enjoy it. Running fast, using my keen sense of direction; that part's pretty cool. Still wish I had the vampire's powers, just not the dead part. That's a mood killer.

I think there's only one time Edward truly got mad at me. I tried to tease with him, and we were getting along great! But when I talked about how Bella was going to be "one fine piece of ass" when she finally became one of them, he got a little snippy. Geez, I mean, I was just joking. Those vampires, I swear, they _are _a little touchy.

On a lighter note, Edward definitely deserves Bella. Not that I don't love Jacob, since he is sort of my brother and all, but Edward and Bella just fit. I can just sense these things; they were meant to be. He treats her like she's his god or something. Emmett, Jasper and I always laugh behind his back when it gets a little too mushy for me, but secretly I sort of want that; to be able to see completely through someone else's soul. Whoa, I got a little deep there. Let's move on.

Leah. Wow, that's a real show stopper. Yeah, what can I say about Leah? She's my sister, one that I'm supposed to love, but one that gets on my nerves way too easily. It's sick enough that I have to see Bella through Jacob's eyes, but seeing Sam, the leader of our pack and a _guy_, naked and all gross. That's just nauseating. I swear, when _I _imprint on a girl, or just fall in love, I'm going to make them all suffer.

I had a long talk with Jacob about that, imprinting. I asked him when my time would come along. Since apparently I'm a "kid", (that topic I will come back to) he doesn't know when. He told me all the details of how great it supposedly is. How does he know, anyway? He hasn't imprinted. Though, I listened because I knew Bella was the love of his life. Just, she didn't feel the same way. Poor fellow. I hope when _I _imprint or whatever; my girl will be a vampire. So then, I could stay the same teenage age without any worry that she would grow old too. Plus, those vampire girls are beautiful; a great match for me. Just kidding…but that would be _awesome! _

Oh yeah, back to everyone calling me "kid"; or more accurately, "kiddo". You see, I get Edward and the Cullen's calling me that, because, well, they're like a billion years old. But when Jacob and the pack call me that, it angers me just a bit. They're only one year to three years older than I am! How unfair is that? I always get the short end of the stick. But I swear to you, I _will _grow up to be as big as Jacob. Then I'll teach them a lesson.

For now, however, I will remain the annoying "kid" who's full of sarcastic remarks, the teenager who befriended the bloodsuckers, the ruggedly attractive boy-of-optimism, and the little wolf who just won't shut up.


End file.
